The Father-Daughter Job
by Skye Coulson
Summary: What if Skye's parents never had anything to do with that horrific night in China? What if her mother was a SHIELD agent and her father was an ex-assassin who now uses his "talents" to help people who have been wronged? What if her father was Elliot Spencer? Please read & review!
1. I Wonder

**The Father-Daughter Job**

**Disclaimer:**  
As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:**

Romance/Drama

**Pairing:**  
Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Kellie Pickler "I Wonder"

* * *

I Wonder

* * *

_Sometimes, I think about you | Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' 'bout me | Would you even recognize the woman your little girl grew up to be | 'Cause I look in the mirror and I see | Are your brown eyes lookin' back at me | They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all_

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California | There's sunny skies as far as I can see | If you ever come back home to Carolina | I wonder what you'd say to me_

_Forgiveness is such a simple word | But, it's so hard to do when you've been hurt_

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California | And, just in case you're wonderin' about me | From now on I won't be in Carolina | Your little girl is off | Your little girl is off | Your little girl is off to Tennessee_

* * *

"You can't tell her this…" Agent Melinda May warned her dear friend and colleague, Agent Phil Coulson as he reviewed his findings in his hands. "God only know what this will do to her."

"She already knew something like this could be a possibility." Phil argued. "I already warned her that she may not like what she finds." He reasoned, as he continued looking over everything laid out before him. "Besides, it's not _all_ bad. I mean, yes, Mr. Spencer has a somewhat questionable past…" The senior agent had to concede that she had a point, on that front. "But, Agent Zhao really did a number with him. Turned his life around...Got him on our side...Made him one our most invaluable assets." Phil argued, going over all of Evania Zhao's interactions with her asset, Elliot Spencer.

"Yes, she made him a part of a group of ex-cons that think they're Robin Hood." May deadpanned. But, she knew Phil well enough to know that-when he made up his mind about something-there was no changing it. "You sure she's ready for this?"

"I _know_ she is." Phil replied, staring directly into his friend's eyes. Seeing the determination written in his piercing blue orbs, Melinda knew there was no turning back.

"I'll plot a course." The pilot replied, simply, before rising from her seat to return to the cockpit.

* * *

"It's open…" Skye called, casually, at the knock on the door to her bunk. Turning to see who opened the door, she added "What's up, AC?" She asked, lightly, before noticing the hesitant look on his face. "Is everything okay?" She asked, slightly more worriedly.

"Listen, Skye…" Phil began, unsure of how to start the conversation, as he slid down onto the bed next to the young hacker. "I've been looking into finding your parents and...well, I found your dad…"

"You found my dad?!" Skye repeated, stunned by the news.

"Yes, but, you should know…" Phil began, trying not to get the young woman's hopes up. "When we started this, I warned you that you might like what you learn."

"And, I told you…" Skye began, firmly, staring directly into Phil's eyes with her own doe ones filled with a determination that Phil had never seen before. "That...It can't be worse than what I've imagined."

"Actually, Skye...I don't know if what I found is better or worse…" Phil replied, uncertainly.

Skye had to admit that she had never seen Phil like this before. He was always so confident and sure of himself. Seeing him like this made her wonder if maybe what Phil had found really was that bad. "Tell me…" She replied, finally, deciding that no matter how bad it was, it had to be better than not knowing and just letting her mind run wild.

"Your father's name is Elliot Spencer." Phil began, finally. "He's been a SHIELD asset for the last twenty-five years. Your mother, Agent Evania Zhao, first met him when she was originally sent to kill him-"

"'Kill him'?!" Skye interjected, stunned by what she had just heard.

"At the time, Mr. Spencer had made quite a name for himself as a hired hitman." Phil deadpanned, as he gently took Skye's hand in his own in an attempt to soften the blow of what he was telling her.

"You're telling me that…" Skye began, as she digested everything that Phil was telling her. "...my father was paid...to kill people?"

"Yes." Phil replied, grimly. He hated having to be the one to tell Skye these terrible things about her past. But, she has a right to know...He reminded himself as he knew he had no right to hide something like this from her. "But, your mother really had a profound effect on him." He added, hoping to give the young woman some semblance of hope. "She helped him turn his life around. Even supported him as he got involved with a team not...entirely unlike ours."

"Really?" Skye asked, curiously.

"They call themselves 'The Leverage Crew'..." Phil began, with the ghost of a hopeful smile. "They're a group of ex-cons that use their criminal talents to help people that have been wronged in some way-usually by some rich and powerful venture capitolist or some large corporation…"

"So, what?...They just use my dad to beat the crap out of whoever wronged the person?" Skye asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Granted, your father is typically the muscle of the group…" Phil conceded, stroking the young hacker's hand, comfortingly. "But, he plays other parts, too…" He explained. "And, the group does quite a bit of good work...Which is why SHIELD always looks the other way in regards to their...methods…"

Skye remained silent for a moment as she digested everything that Phil was telling her. She couldn't believe that her mother was a SHIELD agent and her father used to be a paid assassin. When she finally spoke, she nearly startled Phil. "Why did he disappear?" She asked, taking Phil by surprise.

"He didn't." Phil replied, softly. "Your mother knew that they both had very dangerous enemies. Enemies that neither of them wanted you exposed to." He explained, carefully, sliding closer to draw the young woman into his arms. "They both wanted to protect you but couldn't agree about the best way to do it...So, one night, your mother disappeared with you in tow and took you to the orphanage, leaving them very specific instructions to continually move you around…" The senior agent elaborated. "Your father's a good man, Skye…" He added, trying to salvage Skye's opinion of her father. "He's been searching for you just as long and hard as you've been searching for him…But, your mother wanted to ensure that no one would ever know that you were their daughter...She didn't want anyone to know who you were and come after you...She was killed only a couple hours after dropping you off at the orphanage…"

"So, you're saying…" Skye began as everything started sinking in. "...that my mom died trying to protect me?" She asked. "And, that my dad's been looking for me the whole time I've been looking for him?" She couldn't believe the way the situation had turned out. All this time, she thought she had never been wanted-that she was just a mistake that nobody wanted to be bothered with. Now, come to find out, she had an entire _agency_ protecting her-keeping her safe since she was born.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you…" Phil replied, gently.

After thinking it over and processing everything she had just learned, Skye spoke calmly and confidently. "Can I meet him?"

"Agent May's already plotted a course." Phil replied, gently, tightening his hold on the young hacker in his arms. "We'll be there within the hour…"

Smiling ever so slightly up at Phil, Skye replied gratefully "Thank you, Phil…" And, she meant it. Phil Coulson had done so much for her in the short time that he'd been in her life, she didn't know she'd ever repay him.

"I'm just glad I could help." Phil smiled, gently, as he rose from his seat. "If you need anything, I'll be in my office."

"Thanks…" Skye replied, smiling a little broader. "...for everything."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So? Whadda y'all think? I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review!

~Skye Coulson


	2. Don't They Realize I'm A Porcelain Doll?

**The Father-Daugther Job**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Family

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Megan McCauley "Porcelain Doll"

* * *

Don't They Realize I'm A Porcelain Doll?

* * *

_Why do they leave me? | Why do they use me and bring me down? | Why do they hurt me? | Why do they leave me? | Why doesn't anybody stick around?_

_Why doesn't anybody stay here? | Why do they leave me? | Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll? | Small, unsure, beautiful | Breakable_

_Why am I not numb to this? | Why can't I let it all escape my mind? | Don't let me sit here, collecting dust | But, please, be careful | Please be kind_

_Why doesn't anyone stay here? | Why do they leave me? | Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll? | Lost, alone, unsure | Kind, demure, small | Fragile, helpless | Breakable | Breakable_

* * *

"Hey, Hardison." Eliot Spencer called, gruffly, catching his friend, Alec Hardison's, attention. "Got a minute?" He asked, casually, as the rest of the group dispersed.

"Sure, Eliot." Hardison replied. "Whatchyou got on yer mind?" He asked, curiously.

"I was just wondering where we are with that little...side project, we talked about..." Eliot replied, carefully. The rest of the team didn't know about his search for his long-lost daughter and he wanted to keep it that way, at least, until they found her.

"Eliot Spencer." Eliot turned at the sound of his name to see an African-american woman of average height with a slender build clad in a flower dress sashaying across the bar to where he and Hardison were standing.

"Can I help you?" Eliot replied, gruffly, as his posture reflexively stiffened in reaction to being approached by a stranger.

"My name is Raina." The woman offered, by way of introduction. "And, I actually have a job offer for you." She added, with a warm smile.

"Nate's really the one you should be talkin' to-he handles all the new clients-" Eliot began, in a vain attempt to get rid of the woman giving him a strange vibe. He couldn't place it, but, he knew he definitely did not like it.

"I didn't come here as a client, Mr. Spencer." Raina interjected with a deceptively soft voice. "I came here to hire you away from this team. The Clairvoyant has seen your irrefutable talents and, with our new technology...You could be unstoppable."

"Now, listen here, woman..." Hardison interjected, rising from his seat, just before he felt a needle jabbed into his neck. "AH!" He cried just before collapsing to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"I'm so sorry." Raina apologized, softly. "Tact never was my colleague's strongest suit..." She conceded, glancing down at Hardison's unconscious form on the floor with a bland expression on her countenance, before looking back up to Eliot.

Eliot shift his gaze from side-to-side, frantically searching for any other enemy soldiers, as he spoke. "Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are or-" Before he could even finish the sentence, Eliot felt a needle stab him in the neck, as well, before he collapsed into the Centipede soldier's waiting grasp.

"Take him to the car." Raina ordered, in her same, soft voice. "Make sure no one sees you." She added, before her soldier nodded curtly as he dragged Eliot's unconscious form out the door of the bar and loaded him into the waiting car.

* * *

Some time, later, Hardison woke to the shrill sound of Eliot's phone ringing. Finding the offending electronic device, he picked it up from where it had apparently landed after being dropped during Eliot's abduction. "Yeah?" He answered groggily.

_"Who is this?!"_ The voice on the other end of the line greeted, tersely.

"Alec Hardison." Hardison replied, bluntly, struggling to stand on still wobbly legs. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. After what had just happened, he wasn't too keen on trusting anyone.

_"This is Agent Phil Coulson." _The voice responded, curtly. _"With S.H.I.E.L.D."_ He added, with a somewhat intimidating tone to his voice. _"I'm looking for Eliot Spencer."_ The senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent elaborated.

"Yeah, well..." Hardison grunted as the effects of whatever he'd been drugged with began to wear off. "Take a number..." He added, sarcastically.

_"Explain."_ Phil ordered, curtly. It never sat well with him when somebody he didn't know answered a phone belonging to a S.H.I.E.L.D. asset.

"I don't really know..." Hardison replied, honestly. "All I know is that some black chick in a flower dress showed up...Said she had a 'job offer' for Eliot...Someone jabbed a needle in my neck and I blacked out...I woke up when you called and Eliot and the woman and her soldiers was just gone..." The hacker replied, helplessly. He hated knowing that his friend was God-knows-where enduring God-knows-what.

_"Raina..."_ Phil surmised. _"We're on route, now...We'll be there in twenty minutes..."_ He replied, curtly, before clicking the phone off without waiting for a response. _This is gonna crush Skye..._Phil thought to himself as he replaced his phone in his jacket pocket.

* * *

"Oh! Hey, Phil!" Skye greeted, warmly. "Are we about to land?" She asked, curiously, wondering why the senior agent had returned to her bunk so quickly.

"Yes, but...That's not why I'm here, Skye..." Phil conceded, sighing heavily as he frantically searched his mind for the gentlest way to break the news of her father's abduction while sliding down next to the young woman on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked, immediately alerted by the tone in Phil's voice. "What's going on?"

"Look...Skye..." Phil began, hesitantly. "There's no...easy way for me to say this but..."

"My dad's in the wind, again..." Skye deadpanned, finishing Phil's thought. "Isn't he?"

"Yes, he is..." Phil conceded, but, correcting the young hacker before she could interject. "But, not for the reasons you're thinking..."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, curiously.

"Your father's been taken." Phil deadpanned, deciding it would be best just to be honest with Skye. Too many people had already hidden too many things from her. He'd be damned if he'd be one of those people. Plus, he of all people understood the damage secrets could do to a person. "By Raina..."

"What?!" Skye demanded, leaping to her feet, as she paced back and forth anxiously. "Raina's out?! I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. took her into custody! She's supposed to be locked up!" Skye screeched as Phil rose from the bed, gently gripping her by the biceps to halt her pacing and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I don't know how she got out, Skye..." Phil admitted, gently. "But, we **_will _**find her." He assured her, firmly. "And, we **_will _**get your father back, safely." The senior agent added, drawing the young hacker into his arms as he finished. "I swear on my _life_, we **will **find him."

* * *

"Where's Eliot?" Nathan Ford asked, lightly, when Hardison rejoined the rest of the team.

"He's gone, Nate." Hardison replied, regretfully.

"What d'you mean 'he's gone'?!" Sophie Devereaux demanded, curiously.

"I _mean_..." Hardison replied, with a dark sarcastic tone to his voice. "Some woman showed up...Claimed she had a 'job offer' for Eliot...Drugged me...When I came to, he was gone." Hardison explained, helplessly. "Some dude called himself 'Agent Coulson' with S.H.I.E.L.D. called Eliot's phone lookin' for him...Said he'd be here in twenty minutes..."

"Wait a minute..." Parker replied, trying to analyze everything Hardison had just told her. "You said he was with _S.H.I.E.L.D._?!" She demanded. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming _here_..."

"Girl, would you relax?!" Hardison replied, lightly gripping his girlfriend's shoulders. "They ain't interested in anything you did in the past, a'ight?" He added, gently, looking her straight in the eye. "Believe me, if that were the case, they'da locked you up a _long _time ago..." That seemed to do the trick as the thief calmed down in his arms.

"Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. be investigating Eliot's disappearance, anyway?" Sophie questioned, curiously.

All eyes were on Hardison as he squirmed, guiltily, under all the scrutiny. "All right, all right..." Hardison conceded, cracking under the pressure. "Look...When we all first came together...Eliot asked me to help him look into something on the down low..." The hacker confessed, finally. "Twenty-five years ago, he met this S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, named Evania Zhåo, was sent to kill Eliot because of his reputation as a hit man..." He explained, heavily, while the rest of the group seemed to hang on his every word. "But, she decided to do somethin' else...She made him a S.H.I.E.L.D. asset."

"So, you mean..." Parker replied, still turning everything her boyfriend was saying over in her mind. "That Eliot's been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. this whole time?"

"And lying to our faces about it?" Nathan asked. Curiously, his voice wasn't angry. He was only searching for answers that might help them find Eliot.

"He had to keep it under wraps." Hardison added, defending their friend. "I mean, it wouldn't do S.H.I.E.L.D. any good to have an asset that people _knew _worked for them..." The rest of the group had to admit that was a fair point. "Anyway, the reason he told me this was because...He and Evania had a thing..." Hardison added, searching for the right words. "They hooked up...She got pregnant...Long story short, Eliot has a daughter he hasn't seen in twenty-four years...He and Evania knew they both had enemies that they didn't want their daughter exposed to...But, they couldn't agree on how to keep her safe, so...Evania disappeared, one night, with their daughter in tow." The rest of the group was shocked to learn that their friend had this whole other life that none of them had ever known about. "Anyway...When we all first came together...Eliot asked me if I would help him try to find his daughter..."

"Did you ever find anything?" Nathan asked, curiously.

"Not a lot..." Hardison admitted, ruefully. He _hated _admitting defeat. "All I found was this document from Saint Agnes Orphanage which S.H.I.E.L.D. redacted. And, Evania's not gonna be any help..."

"Why not?" Sophie asked, curiously.

"'Cause she's dead..." Hardison replied, bluntly. "She was killed shortly after she dropped the baby off at the orphanage. I been bustin' my ass but, I can't get into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find the un-redacted version of that document. Without it, I can't find nothin' on the daughter...S.H.I.E.L.D. does an amazing job of covering their tracks..." Hardison admitted.

"Excuse me." The entire group's heads all snapped over to the doorway where they noticed a man clad in a navy-colored suit pulling off a pair of black aviator sunglasses standing in front of five other people. "Are you Alec Hardison?" The man in the front of the group asked, curtly.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I hope you all liked the little plot twist, I threw in there. Don't forget to leave a review!

~Skye Coulson


	3. Warrior

**The Father-Daughter Job**

**Disclaimer:  
**Once again, I own nothing...

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Family

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
**Ke$ha "Warrior"

* * *

Warrior

* * *

_We're the ones who flirt with disaster | On your ass, we'll pounce like a panther | Cut the bullshit out with a dagger | Do or die, we all gonna stay young | Shoot the lights out like a machine gun | Think it's time for a revolution | Revolution, revolution_

* * *

"_Excuse me." The entire group's heads all snapped over to the doorway where they noticed a man clad in a navy-colored suit pulling off a pair of black aviator sunglasses standing in front of five other people. "Are you Alec Hardison?" The man in the front of the group asked, curtly._

* * *

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Nathan Ford asked, accusingly, stepping in front of Hardison, protectively.

Tucking the sunglasses away in his jacket pocket, the man in the navy suit replied in a calm, clincial, tone, with his eyes focused solely on Hardison. "Agent Coulson." He introduced himself, curtly. "We spoke on the phone." He elaborated, briefly, keeping his eyes trained on Hardison.

"Who's the other men in black behind you?" Hardison asked, trying to put on a brave front, even though Phil Coulson scared the living hell out of him.

"This is my team." Phil replied, in the same, clinical tone. "Special Agent Grant Ward..." Ward gave a single curt nod as Phil paused to indicate him. "Agents Melinda May...Leo Fitz...Jemma Simmons..." Each respective operative gave the same curt nod in response to Phil's introductions. "And, last but most _assuredly _**not **least, we have Skye." He finished, gesturing to the young hacker standing directly next to him.

"Just what are you all doing here?" Nathan asked, not backing down.

"From what Mr. Hardison told me over the phone, we believe we know who took Mr. Spencer." Phil explained, vaguely. "Her name is Raina. Skye, here, can track her down. She'll lead us directly to wherever they're keeping Mr. Spencer." Softening his voice ever so slightly, Phil finished with "And, we'll bring him back to you, all."

"Don't bother." Hardison replied, still trying to be tough. "I can find Eliot my-own-damn-self." He asserted, stepping out from behind Nate, but, only just. "Y'all may not know this about me...But, I'm pretty badass with a computer."

"Skye's better." Phil replied, the ghost of a cocky grin playing across his face.

"Now, ho'd on-ho'd. on..." Hardison interjected. "Now, I **know** _that_ ain't true!" Popping his tee-shirt collar, he bragged "I'm the baddest around."

"I once hacked **S.H.I.E.L.D.** from the back of my _van _on a laptop I won in a _bet_..." Skye bragged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not to mention the other two times...One of those times, I did it **while** being held hostage in my own van!" She added, smugly. "How many times have _you _hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She asked, with a false curiosity in her voice.

Scratching the back of his head, awkwardly, Hardison knew he had no choice but to admit defeat. "None." He muttered so quietly, everyone around him had to strain to hear him. Almost.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry..." Skye replied, smiling smugly as she feigned an inability to hear him for the sole purpose of making him repeat himself. "I didn't quite catch that..."

"I said, 'none', damn it!" Hardison declared, frustratedly. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has always been my 'unicorn' as Nicholas Cage would say." Catching the curious glances from his team, he elaborated "They're the one database I _can't _hack..." Glaring at Skye, he added "Happy?!"

"I'm not _un_happy..." Skye replied, smugly.

"As I was saying..." Phil interjected, getting back down to business. "As entertaining as all this is..." He added with an ever-so-slightly amused grin. "We still have the small matter of finding Mr. Spencer-which I have every faith and confidence that Skye can accomplish that for us."

"All right, then, Skye." Nate replied, stepping over to the young hacker. "What do you propose to do to find Eliot?" He asked, challenging the young hacker.

It took everything Skye had to leave her personal attachments out of this mission. She couldn't get caught up in thoughts of what Raina might be doing to her father at that particular moment. "Well, whenever you're finished wasting my time with pointless chit-chat..." She sneered, stepping closer Nathan. "The money trails are the key to finding Spencer. I propose to hack into Vanchat's financials. They'll lead us to Centipede. Centipede will lead us to your friend." Studying the young hacker, Nathan could sense there was more at stake than she was letting on, but, he couldn't quite identify exactly what. Evidently, he must have studied her longer than she would have liked as she fired off another snide remark. "You gonna let me find him, or what? Because I guarantee you...The longer we wait, the more sick and twisted shit they'll do to your friend..."

The hacker's dark tone sent chills up and down the lengths of the entire Leverage crew's spines. Clearly she knew more about what they were up against than they did. Without another word, Nathan silently nodded and turned as his entire crew parted to allow Skye access to their computers.

"Now, I know we ain't got as good a set-up as S.H.I.E.L.D., but, our system's pretty-" Hardison began, defending his computer set up before he was interrupted.

"Got him." Skye declared triumphantly, with a smug smirk on her face, as she whipped around in her seat and leapt to her feet, rejoining her team as they began to take their leave. "I've already sent the coordinates to the Bus." Skye began, before being cut off.

"Now, wait a minute." Nathan called, halting the S.H.I.E.L.D. team's exit. As they all turned to face him, he added "Eliot's part of this team..."

"Yeah, we're comin' with you!" Parker added, pushing her way through their team to join the S.H.I.E.L.D. team before being stopped by a wall of Ward.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that." Ward replied, tersely.

"Well, surely, you can't expect us to just sit here, and-" Sophie began, only to be cut off.

"Ward is right." May injected, curtly. "This mission will be complicated enough. We can't be distracted worrying about non-combat ready operatives in the field with us."

"Hey, I can handle combat!" Parker replied, defensively.

"With all due respect..." Phil added, attempting to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. "Whatever combat you've seen with the Leverage crew isn't on the same level that we see with S.H.I.E.L.D." He explained, keeping his voice level. "Not to mention that Mr. Spencer is usually the one to deal with most of the combat your group encounters." He added, smirking ever so slightly. "Am I right?"

"That doesn't mean that the rest of us can't handle it." Parker replied, defensively.

"Look, I think we can all agree this argument's not going anywhere..." Skye injected, frustratedly. "What about a compromise?" She offered, hoping to settle the matter, once and for all, and get back to the business of finding her father.

"I'm listening." Nathan replied, tersely, folding his arms over his chest, confrontationally.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Coulson..." Skye began carefully. "But, as long as the Leverage crew agrees to stay **out **of the field...I see nothing wrong with them tagging along **provided **they agree to stay on The Bus, and let us handle the fieldwork..." She elaborated, focusing her attention on the Leverage crew. "I mean, I'm sure Fitzsimmons could use Hardison's help in the lab." She added. "And, I see no harm in the rest of them watching from a safe distance."

Pondering the compromise for a moment, Phil finally replied "You're not wrong." Turning to the Leverage crew. "But, this is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operation. And, as such, _**I**_ will be running point. You will **all **follow **my **orders. Do I make myself clear?" The senior agent's voice was firm-if not somewhat intimidiating-and left no room for argument.

"Agent Coulson." Nathan began, carefully, as he stepped closer to the senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "I believe we have a deal." He offered, extending his hand to Phil.

Accepting the proffered hand, Phil replied "All right, then. Welcome temporarily aboard."

"Great." Skye added, sarcastically. "Now that we have all that settled, can we please get back to business?"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**First of all, I would like to issue a challenge to all my readers. I'm offering a reward of one (1) Coulsye request to the first person to correctly identify the _Gone In Sixty Seconds _reference in this chapter! (Don't worry. It's pretty easy.)

Secondly, I hope you've all enjoyed this little offering. I should warn you, though. I hacked into the author's computer and, she has some pretty sick and twisted shit in store for my dad. But, don't worry. My team and I are watching his back. We'll save the day, as always! In the meantime, hang in there, guys...This could take a while...

~Skye ;)


End file.
